El striptease de Deidara
by Shunsita.Chocolate.Yaoi
Summary: BASADO EN EL DOUJINSHI DE IREAL 'DEIDARA'S STRIPTEASE'. ¡Señoras y señores, preparen sus pañuelos porque el striptease de Deidara va a comenzar! DeiSaso.


**Basado en el Doujinshi de Ireal 'Deidara's Striptease'**_.Holaa! Como están?Al leer ese doujin se me vinieron un montón de cosas a la cabeza, pero aunque no haya sido mi idea original espero que nadie lo tome como plagio, es más yo lo hice con toda la buena intención porque amo los trabajos que hace esa chica, Ireal es una genia! _

_Link del doujin: .com/art/01-Deidara-s-Striptease-SPA-135316627_

_Aclaraciones: Pendejo = Mocoso, o una forma despectiva de referirse a alguien más chico (en Argentina le decimos así. Perdón por los regionalismos, en verdad no sé escribir de otra manera)._

_No les quito más su tiempo, que lo disfruten~!_

* * *

El striptease de Deidara

-Ah… qué día de mierda…

Uno de los miembros de la organización delictiva _Akatsuki _iba caminando a paso lento por el desierto. Se dirigía a la aldea oculta de la arena, aunque no tuviese ganas de hacer nada. Toda la mañana se estuvo preguntando donde rayos se había metido su compañero, aquel que debía estar a su lado. Hacía unas semanas que él estaba extraño, a veces se iba sin decirle nada y casi nunca podía encontrarlo en las noches. _"Este idiota debería estar acá… ¿por qué yo sufro y ese pendejo se la pasa de vago todo el tiempo?"._

Dentro de su ya conocida marioneta, Himiko, estaba muriéndose de calor. Decidió apresurarse y llegar cuanto antes a su destino, él era demasiado impaciente como para andar esperando tanto. Su trabajo asignado para ese día era el de espiar al pelirrojo kazekage, averiguar sus movimientos y su ocupación para hacer más fácil su captura. Su acompañante debería ayudarlo, para eso andaba con él, sin embargo no había ni rastros del chico-explosivo, lo que enojaba cada vez más a su danna. Estaba a punto de lanzar todo al demonio, incluyendo su disfraz. _"Ya ni me importa si me ven o no". _

Decidió guardar la calma, volver a la compostura y comportarse como el profesional que era. Después de tanto refunfuñar y maldecir por lo bajo a su rubio problema, llegó al punto de espionaje, su destino. Traspasó una barrera invisible y se desvaneció en la nada. Ahí adentro era una sala parecida a la de un estudio de televisión –sabrá Jashin-sama quién inventó eso y de donde sacaron tanto tanta tecnología-. En el extremo de la sala había un gran tablero y, encima, numerosos televisores.

Con enojo se quitó su traje de madera y caminó hasta la silla que se encontraba frente a las pantallas. Escribió una clave súper secreta en un teclado: "Sos boleta, Orochimaru", y presionó el botón para acceder. Al instante aparecieron unas imágenes tomadas de las cámaras que habían colocado cuidadosamente sus ayudantes en lugares específicos. Una en la oficina del kage, otra en la casa de Gaara, en el baño, en la habitación y la restante en el kiosco de la esquina. _"No sé a qué estúpido se le pudo ocurrir poner la última en ese lugar"._

Resignado, se estiró en esa silla giratoria, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano. Se dedicó a observar cada una de las cámaras, tratando de ubicar al jinchuuriki. Lo encontró en su oficina firmando papeles, nada fuera de lo normal. Uno tras otro en forma casi robótica, mirando sin mirar la pila de hojas. Su expresión era la de un muñeco de porcelana, sin sonrisa, como sin vida. _"Éste está peor que yo… ¡qué mierda es ser kazekage!"._ Durante largo rato continuó firmando sin parar los documentos. Tanto tiempo tardaba que al pelirrojo le molestaba demasiado la situación.

_"¿Por qué me tocó el jinchuuriki más aburrido de todos? ¡Y el idiota de Deidara que no aparece!"._ Sasori estaba tan nervioso que por poco y arroja la silla contra los monitores y aniquila por completo el lugar con sus propias manos. Con la silla en sus manos, se detuvo cuando el chico de la arena decidió tomar un receso. Miró como el otro acariciaba sus sienes con sus dedos, a la vez que cerraba los ojos como queriendo relajarse. De repente los abrió y gritó a todo pulmón "¡Kankuro!". El susodicho no tardó en aparecer, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, con un humor no muy bueno.

-¿Qué querés ahora, Gaara?

-Kazekage-sama para vos –bufó, dándole un billete y un papel que parecía una lista- Andá al kiosco y comprá esto.

-Parece que el poder se te subió a la cabeza, enano. ¡Andá vos!

-Kankuro –ordenó, mirándolo seriamente.

-Bueno, bueno.

Gruñendo, el mayor se retiró del recinto de su otouto, cerrando la puerta de la misma forma en la que la abrió. Por su parte, el puppet master giró su cabeza en dirección al monitor de la cámara que estaba en el lugar al que iba el castaño. Al llegar, notó que éste no paraba de elegir dulces y golosinas, llenando varias bolsas con ellos. _"Ahora entiendo por qué la cámara en el kiosco"._ Luego de llenar dos paquetes, pagó y se retiró del lugar. Volvió a la oficina del kazekage. Subió a dejarle los dulces a su _querido hermanito_ y se fue, guardándose el dinero que había sobrado, victorioso.

El chico de ojos aguamarina cambió totalmente su cara al ver lo que su aniki le había traído. Sus ojitos brillaban, a la vez que sonreía como un niño. _"Esto les pasa por poner a menores al mando. ¿Este pequeño con cara de ángel es el temible Sabaku no Gaara?"._ Tomó uno de los dulces y lo abrió con dedicación, mientras abandonaba su tedioso trabajo por unos momentos. Sasori ya no aguantaba, quería largarse de ese sitio en ese instante, al tiempo de que observar al otro pelirrojo le daba hambre. Además, el hecho de que su rubio compañero no llegara lo irritaba más que cualquier otra cosa. _"Ese imbécil acaba de comprarse un pasaje al infierno"._

Ya estaba cansado de ver a ese niño y a su vida poco interesante, lo que hizo que se pusiera a pensar en otra cosa para relajar su mente. Hacía rato que observaba las extrañas actitudes de su compañero, el hecho de que su celular sonara a cada rato –si, los Akatsuki tienen celular-, encima cada vez que atendía se iba lejos de su alcance para que él no pudiera escucharlo. Casi siempre se iba más temprano los viernes y sábado y los domingos ni aparecía. Era sábado, tal vez por eso había decidido faltar a sus deberes. Aun así, el pelirrojo no tenía la menor idea de qué podía estar haciendo que fuera más importante que sus obligaciones con Akatsuki.

Decidió no darle demasiada importancia al asunto y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Luego de mirar por horas a un chico firmar papeles, comer dulces y regañar a su hermano mayor y demás subordinados, terminaron sus obligaciones por ese día. Con una mega vena en la frente a punto de estallar, cerró las cámaras con la misma clave con que las abrió. Tomó su marioneta y se cubrió con ella. Atravesó la barrera invisible y emprendió el camino de regreso por el desierto del Sahara, digo de Suna.

Para su desgracia, esa era la peor hora para caminar por la zona. Hacía más de 50º C, el sol parecía traspasar la madera y llegar hasta él… otra madera. A pesar de ser casi una completa marioneta, ese 'casi' de su ser sentía calor y sed. Por más que quisiera no podía apresurarse más de lo que lo hacía, el clima sofocante le impedía moverse más rápidamente. Comprendió que sus deseos de asesinar a cualquier cosa vagamente humana que se le cruzara no sería la solución de sus problemas, por eso decidió calmarse. Ya se podría desquitar con alguien otro día y sumarlo a su colección…

Caminó durante más de dos horas por ese lugar. Su vista se nublaba cada vez más, arrastraba sus pies por la arena e intentaba no caerse. De repente pudo divisar un pequeño pueblo. Se alegró un poco, ese era el sitio donde vivía actualmente. Al entrar en la pequeña ciudad sintió un gran alivio. Se apresuró como pudo para llegar cuanto antes a la casa que estaba alquilando. Estando en la puerta, tomó sus llaves, abrió y giró la perilla. Exhaló pesadamente y, arrojando a su pobre y gastada marioneta hacia un rincón, se tiró en el sillón a descansar unos momentos.

Estaba acostado boca abajo, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana que estaba frente a él. Ya era de noche, el clima había cambiado un poco para ese entonces. Se levantó lentamente y se sentó, con pocos ánimos. Al sacudir sus cabellos rojizos notaba como la arena caía de ellos. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño. Se desnudó y abrió la cortina de la bañera. Se introdujo en ella, girando la canilla y dejando correr el agua. Las gotas caían sobre su frío cuerpo, empapaban sus cabellos y resbalaban entre sus ojos miel, siguiendo su recorrido por su cuello. Eso ayudaba a relajar sus tensiones, lo tranquilizaba y aclaraba sus pensamientos… aunque sus deseos de asesinar a Deidara seguían latentes.

Al terminar, cerró la perilla y la cortina tras de sí y salió. Escurrió el agua que lo mantenía mojado y se colocó una bata oscura. Miró a su alrededor, su casa era tan tranquila y aburrida que lo ponía nervioso. _"Esto es lo malo de vivir solo"._ Suspirando, se encaminó hasta la cocina en busca de algo para calmar su sed. En su mesada había una cara botella de vino, lo que lo tentó bastante. _"Puede ser que tenga la apariencia de un chico lindo y sexy de diecisiete años, pero la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que soy mayor de edad"._ Tomó una copa de la elegante alacena y la llenó con la bebida. Volvió hasta la sala y se arrojó en el sillón nuevamente.

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, agarró el control remoto del televisor que se encontraba en una mesita junto a él y lo encendió. No se sorprendió al ver que no había nada bueno, puras telenovelas, películas dramáticas, el reality show de Konoha y demás porquerías. Resignado, apagó el aparato y se dedicó a mirar su copa fijamente. Veía el reflejo de la luz en el vino, mientras pensaba en algo qué hacer para pasar el rato. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea un tanto alocada, pero que le pareció bastante divertida.

Rió para sí, eso era demasiado. _"Las cosas que se me ocurren… estoy muy loco"._ Aunque en el fondo sabía que iba a terminar haciéndolo. No tenía nada que perder, nadie conocía su verdadero rostro y estaba en un lugar muy apartado en el que a penas si sabían que los Ninja existían. Tomó el teléfono que estaba a su lado y una pequeña tarjeta con corazones que reposaba debajo de su agenda. Marcó en número con algo de nerviosismo y esperó a que lo atendieran.

-Buenas noches, amor. ¿Querés diversión? –dijo una sensual voz femenina al otro lado.

-Hola. Si, por eso llamo, ¿no? –contestó cortante.

-Mm… sos muy directo me parece…

-Si, como sea. Quería contratar los servicios de un streaper masculino.

-Ok. Tenemos varios… -comenzó a explicarle las características de cada uno de los muchachos- ¿Cuál te gustó más, divino?

-Etto… el segundo… si, si ese.

-Enseguida te lo enviamos, ¿me dijiste un chico, verdad?

-Si, eso tenelo por seguro. Adiós.

-Bye bye.

No podía creer haber hecho una cosa semejante. Jamás se imaginó terminar contratando los servicios de un hombre. Pero estaba feliz, él era un transgresor y le importaba muy poco la opinión de los demás. Dio un sorbo al líquido que contenía su copa y se acomodó en su sillón, sonriendo con malicia. Pasaron diez minutos, una eternidad para el de ojos miel que ya se estaba impacientando al ver que nadie llegaba. Luego de unos instantes escuchó el ruido de la puerta.

…

Un chico de largo cabello rubio, vestido con un pantalón negro de cuero, una remera de red del mismo color y un chaleco gris, similar al de un ANBU, encima caminaba tranquilamente. Se lo veía muy atractivo y seductor, tanto que muchas mujeres volteaban a verlo como sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro al sentir todas esas miradas posándose sobre él. _"¿Cómo será el puto degenerado que me toca aguantar hoy?"_ pensaba, aunque muy despreocupado. Con tranquilidad llegó al lugar al que lo habían mandado.

Una casa un tanto humilde por fuera, sin nada especial. _"Más vale que tenga para pagarme"._ Subió los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta y se paró en la entrada. Giró la perilla y se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviese abierta. Miró hacia todos lados antes de abrir, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie conocido alrededor y se asomó para ver si había gente en esa casa o solo le habían jugado una broma. _"Otra noche de mierda…"._ Al ver al hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón mirándolo fijamente como sin poder creerlo, deseó como nunca antes que se lo tragara la tierra.

De los nervios que le entraron, el ojiceleste comenzó a reír tontamente, sin mover ni un músculo. El pelirrojo estaba en shock, su mirada de odio no podía apartarse del recién llegado. Sin darse cuenta, ejerció tanta fuerza en su copa que terminó rompiéndola en mil pedazos, haciendo saltar los vidrios, derramando el líquido en la alfombra. Al instante el rubio dejó de reí y tragó saliva… sabía que le esperaba lo peor.

-¿Sa… Sasori no danna? –dijo con dificultad, temblando.

-¡¿Deidara?! –con unas ganas de asesinarlo incontenibles- ¿Qué hacés vos acá?

El pelirrojo respiró profundo. Ambos akatsukis no sabían ni qué decir en ese momento tan inoportuno. Estaban incómodos, esa era una situación tan rara y vergonzosa que los había dejado sin habla.

-Bueno –empezó Sasori, poniéndose de pie ya más calmado- Olvidemos este pequeño… incidente, ya habrá tiempo de hablar otro día. Ahora te vas.

-No, danna. Yo quería explicarte –lo interrumpió, entrando a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras él- en verdad no sé ni qué decir pero…

-¡¡Te dije que te fueras de una puta vez, pendejo de mierda!! –perdiendo totalmente la calma con la que empezó.

El de cabello dorado caminó hacia él, un poco inseguro. El otro tenía los ojos tan abiertos que se le salían y le temblaban los puños como si estuviera a punto de morir de un ataque de ira. Deidara lo conocía, sabía como tratar con él, además de que confiaba en su suerte. Pasó por al lado del otro akatsuki y se sentó en el sillón en donde estaba el ojimiel hacía rato. El pelirrojo volteó a verlo, no podía creer su imprudencia, sumado a lo que había descubierto de su subordinado esa noche.

-¡Deidara degenerado! ¡Esto es lo último que podría esperarse uno de vos!

-¿Y cómo iba a adivinar yo las aficiones nocturnas de mi danna? –golpeando con su palma el sillón- Sentate. Si no te tranquilizás, el que va a morir joven sos vos.

-Sabés bien que eso nunca va a pasar –respondió, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado- ¿Así que esta es la explicación de por qué desapareces a veces?

-Si, éste es mi trabajo. Además de robar bijuus –dijo, bajando la mirada.

-Hacé lo que quieras con tu vida, pero llegás a faltar otra vez a tu trabajo por esta mierda, y te corto _eso_ que necesitás para ser streaper.

-¡No! –desesperado- ¡Todo menos eso! ¡Te prometo que nunca más falto!

-Hm. Pedazo de pervertido…

-Callate, si sos más pervertido que yo… solo vine porque _vos_ me llamaste.

-¿¿Qué dijiste??

-No, nada… jeje.

A pesar de las quejas del colorado, el ojiceleste no se movió de su asiento. No tenía intenciones de irse, estaba cansado de tener que ser siempre él el que soportara al de las arenas rojas. Esta vez no le iba a ser tan fácil, no tenían ninguna misión, ambos estaban sin esa capa que los identificaba y nadie los vigilaba ni les ordenaba nada. El rubio no pensaba escuchar ninguna queja más por parte de su danna, por lo menos no por esa noche. Estuvieron sin hablar por casi una hora, un incómodo silencio los mantenía distantes. El ojimiel permanecía serio, a no ser por una de sus cejas que no paraba de temblarle. El de cabellos dorados miraba todo a su alrededor, restándole importancia al malhumor de su acompañante debido a su presencia.

-No entiendo por qué seguís acá… -dijo el puppet master, rompiendo el silencio.

-Jeje… danna, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué un hombre? –jugando con sus dedos, apenado.

-¡No pienso contestar eso! ¡Ah, Deidara, me ponés enfermo! –gritó, fuera de sí.

El menor dio un pesado suspiro. _"No se puede hablar con este tipo"._ Tenía curiosidad, pero más que por qué optó por un chico, quería saber por qué un rubio de pelo largo, ojos celestes y piel bronceada. Con sus mismas características y sin saber que en realidad era él a quien estaba contratando. _"¿Será que lo traicionó el subconsciente?"._ Ya se había cansado de los tontos jueguitos del de ojos color miel, además él era un experto en seducción. _"Igual Sasori siempre me pareció atractivo". _

-¡¿No entendés que quiero que te vallas, pendejo de mierda?! –mirándolo con la expresión de un muñeco maldito.

-Para que lo sepas, no pienso irme. Es más, ahora este pendejo de mierda te va a hacer callar.

En un rápido movimiento, Deidara tomó por la cintura al pelirrojo, atrayéndolo hacia él. Con la mano que tenía libre acarició su mejilla, haciendo que ese rostro que parecía sin vida tomara un suave tono rosado. Se acercó muy lentamente a sus labios hasta rozarlos con los suyos. El cambio de actitud de Sasori fue tanto increíble como genial para él. _"Así se ve endemoniadamente lindo"._ Estando así de cerca del puppet master, dejó escapar una risita de satisfacción separándose lentamente de su danna, quien no se movió ni un poco.

-Hijo de puta –susurró el pelirrojo, tratando de ocultar su rostro encendido.

El de ojos celestes se pasó la lengua por los labios, haciendo sonrojar aun más al otro akatsuki. Se levantó del sillón y caminó sensualmente hasta quedar frente al de cabellos rojizos, quien lo miraba como sin entender lo que estaba por hacer.

-Señoras y señores, preparen sus pañuelos porque el striptease de Deidara va a comenzar –dijo el rubio, en voz alta- ¡Música, por favor!

De repente comenzó a sonar a todo volumen la canción 'hightway to hell' de AC/DC de quién sabe donde. Sasori miraba hacia todos lados tratando de descifrar quién era el idiota que había puesto música en su departamento. Fue sorprendido por un guante volador que fue a parar directo a su cara, haciéndolo enojar bastante. Al volver a mirar a Deidara, no pudo articular ni una palabra. Éste se movía al ritmo de la música, contorsionando su cuerpo a la vez que se quitaba el otro guante negro. Volvió a arrojárselo al espectador, quien esa vez lo esquivó velozmente, al tiempo que desabrochaba los botones de su chaleco.

El pelirrojo se había hipnotizado con sus dedos, los que desabrochaban hábilmente esa prenda. No sabía por qué pero ya no le disgustaba la presencia de su compañero. _"Este imbécil está logrando lo que quiere… bueno, ¿querías diversión, Sasori? Acá está"._ El de ojos color miel se cruzó de piernas, mientras observaba cómo el chaleco gris resbalaba por los brazos del rubio e iba a parar a la alfombra.

-Parece que ya no querés que me valla, ¿O sí, Saso-chan?

-Desgraciado, ¿quién te crees que sos para hablarle así a tu danna?

-Serás terco, Sasori. Pronto te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión.

Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre antes, eso tomó por sorpresa al ojimiel. Aun así no respondió, la situación se tornaba más incómoda cada vez. _"No tengo idea hasta donde es capaz de llegar este tipo"._ Al verlo subir su remera de red suavemente, dejando ver parte de ese trabajado torso, sintió cómo un escalofrío lo recorría de cuerpo entero. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, su rostro se transformaba a una expresión que jamás había tenido… a decir verdad, jamás había tenido expresión. _"Por lo visto va enserio"._ Al pasar la tela que lo cubría por encima de sus hombros y por sus largos cabellos, despeinándolo de forma sugestiva, la arrojó al suelo.

Caminando de forma muy sensual, llegó hasta el de ojos marrones. Éste a medida que el otro avanzaba se tensaba aun más, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo por más tiempo. El de cabello dorado había clavado sus ojos de cielo en el otro, recorriendo su fino cuerpo de principio a fin. Podía leer todo lo que le ocurría a su compañero, eso lo hacía sonreír con malicia. Al llegar muy cerca de él, se inclinó hacia el pelirrojo, tomándolo de sus muñecas con fuerza. _"No escaparás". _Éste se sorprendió por esa actitud, desconfiaba de lo que podía llegar a hacer ese maldito rubio.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?, ¿de qué tenés miedo? –se burló.

Llevó la mano por la que lo sostenía a su propio pecho. El ojiazul hizo que los dedos de su danna resbalaran por todo su torso, queriendo que con eso sienta lo que se estaba perdiendo por su orgullosa actitud. Las mejillas del de cabello rojizo se encendieron con el primer roce, el que a la vez le provocó un leve espasmo. Ese bronceado cuerpo se sentía muy caliente, más a medida que descendía por su estómago y más abajo, sin intenciones de detenerse. El mayor intentaba resistirse de seguir tocándolo de esa manera pero el otro no se lo permitía, de ninguna forma lo iba a dejar escapar.

-B-basta, Dei… dara –replicó, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-No veo que tengas ganas de detenerme.

Descendió si mano hasta esos apretados pantalones de cuero. El ojimiel sintió al instante un latente bulto entre las piernas de su acompañante, lo que le hizo dar un salto de sorpresa.

-Está duro, ¿no? –su voz se oía sumamente sugestiva- Vos me ponés así, danna.

-Sos un depravado de mierda, Deidara.

-No podés negar que eso te gusta –presionando su mano sobre la del pelirrojo- Yo sé que también estás así… o quizá peor que yo.

Él maldito rubio tenía razón. Tocarlo de esa forma, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, ver su cara de satisfacción y oír esa voz sexy habían logrado encender al de cabellos rojizos. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo cruzando sus piernas, su rostro sonrosado lo delataba. Además, la carencia de ropa interior no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Aun así, después de varios intentos, logró soltarse del agarre del ojiceleste, apoyando sus manos a los costados del cuerpo sobre el sillón.

Deidara lanzó una pequeña risita, esa actitud infantil y berrinchuda en su danna era lo que más lo ponía. Ese rostro de porcelana que jamás había tenido expresión alguna, en ese momento estaba más colorado que sus propios cabellos, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un costado, frunciendo el ceño. _"Esto es más divertido de lo que pensé"._ Decidió continuar con su show, en verdad pensaba llevarlo hasta límites insospechados. Se giró, a la vez que el otro volvió a mirarlo con intriga. Acto seguido, tiró de sus pantalones, a lo que éstos se descosieron al instante. Se los arrancó sin mucha delicadeza, con el buen showman que era.

Debajo de ellos tenía un diminuto short del mismo color que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Remarcaba sus glúteos, los que el ojimiel no pudo evitar observar. El rubio sacudió sus cabellos al mejor estilo de un rockero experimentado y se dio la vuelta para mirar a un aturdido Sasori. Al ver la expresión de asombro del pelirrojo akatsuki, notando su mirada fija en su gran erección ya no lo dudó. Terminó de quitarse esa ajustada prenda como todo un profesional, lo que hizo que el mayor tragara saliva.

Lo único que cubría y a su vez dejaba ver todo era una diminuta tanga color roja adornada con un corazón negro en el medio. Sabiéndose irresistible para el hombre que estaba frente a él, el rubio akatsuki se dirigió hacia su danna. Éste se echó para atrás, en un intento de escapar pero sin encontrar una salida. Antes de que pudiera ejecutar cualquier movimiento el menor lo aprisionó, colocando sus dos manos en el respaldo del sillón en donde estaba sentado.

-No podés correr –susurró, observándolo muy de cerca.

-Lo decís como si te tuviese miedo –replicó el ojimiel, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué estás temblando así? –a la vez que señalaba las pálidas manos- Quitamelo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que me quites esta tanga que tanto te tienta –acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

-Ni muerto.

Al oír las frías palabras del shinobi de las arenas rojas, no pudo evitarlo. Unió sus labios en un desesperado beso, introduciendo su lengua con brusquedad en la boca del otro, jugando con la suya, acariciándose con lascivia. Era tan intenso y brutal que el pelirrojo no podía ni respirar, moverse, ni mucho menos articular alguna palabra. El rubio lo mordía, lo saboreaba, disfrutaba de ese beso como nunca antes. Pronto la falta total de aire fue la culpable de que se separaran. Ambos jadeaban, mirándose a los ojos aun muy de cerca.

El mayor con una filosa mirada que contrastaba con lo rojizo de sus mejillas y lo agitado de su respiración. El rubio sonriendo de lado, sin separarse ni un centímetro del otro. Se acercó a su cuello con un poco más de suavidad, pasando su lengua tibia por esa pálida y fina piel. Lo besaba y mordisqueaba mientras bajaba ambas manos por la bata de Sasori. Tomó el lazo que la sostenía, al tiempo que lo obligaba a descruzar las piernas. Lo desató con rapidez, impidiéndole escaparse de sus manos. Luego tomó los bordes de ese único atuendo que lo cubría y la abrió de par en par.

El de las arenas rojas solo se aferró al sillón con sus puños y giró su cabeza, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y apretando los dientes, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirarlo. El otro se detuvo por un momento, observando cada detalle de ese frío cuerpo. Para su sorpresa, no era totalmente de madera, o al menos eso parecía. Todo él demostraba lo excitado que estaba, junto con una visible erección. Al no sentir más que la quietud a su alrededor, el puppet master abrió temerosamente un ojo en dirección a su subordinado.

-Lo sabía –expresó el rubio, con un aire de grandeza.

-Esperá, Deidara, qué vas a… ¡ah!

Las manos experimentadas del ojiceleste lograron silenciarlo al posarse sobre su pecho. Seguidamente sintió que algo húmedo lo recorría, marcando las curvas de su piel de porcelana.

-Dei… dara… ah –intentaba reprimir los sonidos que salían de su boca.

-Sh… –lo silenció, a la vez que se arrodillaba delante de él- Si lo que querés es excitarme más, lo vas a lograr… mi pinocho.

-¿C-cómo me llamaste, imbécil? ¡Ah!

-¡Pinocho de mi corazón! –se burlaba.

Antes de que el otro pudiera lanzarle la maldición más grande de su vida, las lenguas de sus manos comenzaron a juguetear con los endurecidos pezones del pelirrojo. Lo recorrían por todo su torso, deteniéndose en puntos específicos, a los que el ojimiel respondía con pequeños suspiros. Ese condenado rubio sabía muy bien cómo hacerle sentir mil cosas a la vez, cómo tocarlo, cómo acariciarlo. _"Aunque no entiendo de donde sabe tantas cosas de mí…"._ A esas dos lenguas que le otorgaban un gran placer al de cabello rojizo se sumó la suya propia, la que se acercaba lentamente al miembro de su danna.

Recorrió su virilidad de principio a fin, terminando en la punta para darle pequeños mordiscos. Sasori no podía contenerse, ni que se aferrara hasta clavar sus uñas en el sillón, ni que mordiera sus labios hasta sangrar podían silenciarlo. El de cabellos dorados, por su parte, lo lamía por debajo, lo enroscaba con su lengua, presionaba ciertos lugares. Escuchar los sonidos ahogados de la boca de su danna lo ponía más de la cuenta. Subió su mirada por el frío cuerpo hasta llegar al pálido rostro. Éste había tomado un color rosado que lo hacía ver inocente y vulnerable, como nunca. Esos labios se arqueaban levemente, dejando escapar suspiros continuados. Al verlo así sonrió de satisfacción, al tiempo que engullía el miembro del pelirrojo casi por completo.

Empezó a succionarlo lento, queriendo observar las reacciones de su chico. El ojimiel inconscientemente abrió sus piernas aun más, para facilitar el trabajo del chico-explosivo. Esto fue una señal para aumentar la velocidad, a lo que el rubio obedeció sin problemas. Ya no podía contenerse, Sasori se sentía en el cielo teniendo esas tres lenguas a su disposición, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, tocándolo como nadie lo había hecho. La deliciosa sensación de la boca del ojiceleste subiendo y bajando por su miembro se hacía cada vez más adictiva.

-Dei-dara… –hablaba con dificultad debido a sus jadeos- más… no te detengas…

-Te falto algo, danna.

-P-por favor… ¡ah!

Rápidamente, el ruego del puppet master no se hizo esperar. El rubio akatsuki aumentó la velocidad a un ritmo embriagante, aplicando más presión mientras succionaba. Los jadeos del de ojos color miel no podían ser reprimidos, su boca emitía sugestivos sonidos que incitaban al ojiceleste a continuar. Un calor placentero que comenzó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo no se hizo esperar. El de cabello rojizo echó su cabeza hacia atrás, meciendo sus caderas contra su acompañante en un acto inconsciente. Pronto esa calidez descendió por él, recorriéndolo desde su vientre hasta la punta de su miembro, vertiendo ese tibio líquido en la boca del otro. Un gemido intenso resonó en toda la habitación.

El de cabellos dorados bebió con gusto la esencia de su danna, retirando su boca de él. Se pasó la lengua por sus labios, quitando sus manos del pecho humedecido del pelirrojo. Al pararse frente a él, el ojiceleste pudo disfrutar de una agradable escena. Sasori se encontraba absolutamente rojo, casi desnudo y con sus piernas abiertas a merced de su subordinado. Su respiración agitada era lo único que rompía el silencio del lugar, sus ojos de color arena brillaban de forma intensa posándose sobre él.

-Ahora te quiero en cuatro patas, Sasori –le ordenó el rubio, sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Q-qué? –tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo que le generaba lo que acababa de decir- Estás loco si pensás que vos podés hacerme eso.

-Lo hacés apropósito, ¿verdad?... me calentas demasiado, danna.

Sin pensárselo más, el de cabello dorado tomó al otro akatsuki del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse del sillón. Su terrible erección llegaba al punto que le dolía apretujada en esa diminuta tanga. De un jalón lo arrojó en la alfombra, haciendo que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera por tan arrebatada actitud. Estando en el suelo de rodillas, el de las arenas rojas miró con nerviosismo a Deidara, quien se bajaba la última prenda que cubría su esbelto para lanzarla por ahí. Sus manos volvieron a temblar conforme a éste se acercara.

-Basta, Deidara, detente –intentaba convencerlo.

El rubio akatsuki solo soltó una risita, bajando al piso a la altura de su danna. Recorrió su espalda con suavidad, regando besos por toda su extensión hasta llegar a la parte baja. Llevó su lengua atrevida a la entrada del ojimiel, lamiéndola suavemente, provocando un leve escalofrío en el otro. La introdujo en esa cavidad, con la intención de lubricarla y prepararla para lo siguiente. El pelirrojo lanzaba pequeños quejidos, al tiempo de que cerraba sus ojos por lo que se veía venir. Cuando el de ojos celestes supo que era el momento, alejó su rostro y se posicionó detrás de su espectador favorito. Guió su miembro endurecido hasta esa rosada entrada, rozándola apenas para sentirlo. Al ver que Sasori estaba por demás tenso, el otro se detuvo por un momento.

-Relajate. Te dolerá más sino, danna.

-¡¿Cómo esperás que me relaje sabiendo lo que sos capaz de hacer?!

-Tranquilo. Tarde o temprano vas a disfrutarlo.

Sin previo aviso, entró en él casi completamente de una sola estocada. Esto arrancó un profundo grito de dolor al de ojos miel, a la vez que varias lágrimas caían copiosas sobre sus mejillas. Deidara comenzó a moverse dentro de él en forma lenta al principio, haciendo que fuertes alaridos se escaparan de los labios del otro akatsuki. Éste apretaba los puños, mientras se sostenía con ambos brazos en el suelo. Sus mejillas ardían a la vez que de sus ojos caídos escapaban varias lágrimas que iban a parar a la alfombra. Era doloroso pero poco a poco su cuerpo iba a acostumbrándose a la intromisión. _"¿Tienes que ser tan bruto, pendejo de mierda?"._

-Dei… Deidara… me duele, ¡ah! –le era muy difícil articular palabras en ese estado.

-¡Sasori! –mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la cadera de su danna.

El rubio no podía contenerse más, empezaba a aumentar su ritmo lentamente. Los sonidos que soltaba el pelirrojo le resultaban por demás candentes. Lo deseaba tanto… y recién se había dado cuenta esa misma noche. Pere, ¿era solo deseo, simple necesidad?, ¿podía estar sintiendo algo más? Poco a poco las embestidas fueron más continuadas, el ojimiel ya no gritaba de dolor, sino de puro placer. Ese que deseaba en silencio, el que jamás había sentido. Se mordía los labios en un intento por parar de gritar de esa forma que le resultaba por demás vergonzosa y humillante.

No pudo. Ya no se contenía, al demonio si eso era denigrante, nadie le había hecho sentir eso nunca. El ojiceleste estaba ido, se movía dentro de él muy rápidamente, tanto que hasta podía oír cuando sus cuerpos se golpeaban. El ritmo se volvía irrefrenable, el de cabellos dorados salía casi completamente del otro akatsuki para poder entrar devuelta con más fuerza y salvajismo cada vez. Se sentía muy húmedo. Los brazos del pelirrojo estaban cansados debido a la forma en que apretaba sus puños para soportar las embestidas extáticas. Los gemidos de ambos inundaban el ambiente, llenaba de pasión sus sentidos, sus cuerpos brillaban bañados en sudor e iluminados por la suave luz de la sala.

Quería verlo. Aunque la espalda del de las arenas rojas fuese muy sexy, el ojiceleste deseaba ver su rostro. Quería saber como se sentía, si lo estaba deisfrutanto tanto como él. Sin decir una palabra y en un movimiento veloz digno de un Ninja, el chico-explosivo volvió a salir de él para girarlo con sus manos. El pelirrojo se sorprendió al sentir la forma violenta en que su subordinado lo volteaba, haciéndolo caer sobre su espalda. La imagen fue increíble. Sasori estaba por demás sonrojado, sus mejillas ardían, a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas se resbalaban sobre ellas.

Sin esperar más volvió a penetrarlo en esa posición, haciendo que la expresión de su danna se tornara a una más lujuriosa que la anterior. Como el interior del de cabellos rojizos estaba muy húmedo y preparado, le era más fácil moverse dentro de él. Más rápido y profundo. Tan profundo que el mayor sintió una extraña electricidad recorrerlo entero. Esto provocó que un fuerte alarido se escapara de sus labios, a la vez que arqueó su espalda en dirección al menor. Deidara había llegado a ese punto que lograba enloquecer al ojimiel. Nuevamente. Otra vez esos gritos salvajes sonaron.

El momento final se acercaba, junto con la inmensa pasión que llenaba cada una de las células de ambos cuerpos. Un calor abrumador descendía desde sus adentros, estaban llegando al límite. Todo era tan feroz, violento, frenético. Ambos akatsukis se sentían en el cielo, gemían sin control y se movían como si fuesen solo uno. El momento se acababa. El intenso grito orgásmico no se hizo esperar. El de ojos color arena sintió cómo el miembro de su acompañante se vaciaba en su interior, mientras que él lo hacía entre los dos. Ese líquido caliente descendió por ambos cuerpos.

Sus respiraciones agitadas permanecieron después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos. Deidara se dejó caer sobre el del otro, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido. El mayor solo cerró los ojos, en verdad no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. _"¿Yo con este idiota? No puedo creer en lo que terminó todo esto"._ De pronto pudo sentir unos brazos que lo rodeaban por la cintura, el peso de su subordinado más cerca todavía. Al volver a abrir los ojos pudo ver al rubio sobre él, quién no le apartaba la vista de encima.

-Danna…

-¿Qué tenés para decirme ahora, eh? –contestó, fingiendo molestia.

-¿Podés bajar la guardia un segundo? En este momento akatsuki se puede ir a la mierda para mí.

-… -suspiró, guardando silencio y esperando la respuesta del otro.

-Yo… siento algo por vos y… no sé como explicarlo porque nunca me había sentido así antes –trataba de explicar el rubio, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Amor? –preguntó el ojimiel, ante un sorprendido Deidara.

-Eso… si, creo que es eso –sonrisa.

-Bueno, la verdad es que… yo también tengo algo qué decirte…

-¡Si! Te escucho –exclamó, con emoción.

-Etto… es peor de lo que pensé –nerviosamente- yo… quiero decir… es la primera vez que me pasa algo como esto.

-¡¿Eso quiere decir que eras virgen?! –saltando de la cama, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

-Si, más o menos –a la vez que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse.

-¡Esto es genial! Mi danna… mi danna perdió su inocencia conmigo –suspiraba, con los ojitos brillantes.

-¿¿Qué?? ¡No soy un niño, idiota!

Sin permitirle que continuara, el rubio lo abrazó con emoción, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del de ojos miel. Sasori no pudo más que sonreír ante la actitud infantil del menor. Con sus dedos empezó a acariciar los dorados cabellos, enredándolos en ellos.

-Ah… tal vez si te quiera después de todo –confesó, apenado, el pelirrojo.

-Yo te quiero mucho, mi pinocho no danna.

Esos cabellos que tenía en sus manos no se salvaron de la ira del puppet master. Comenzó a tironearlos con furia, enojado por lo que acababa de oír. Deidara intentaba safarse inútilmente, si seguía así iba a quedarse pelado.

-¡Au!, ¡detente, Sasori! –llorisqueando y haciendo berrinche.

-¡Callate! ¿A quién le decís pinocho vos? ¡Puto cerdo de mierda!

-Sasori, de ésta no te vas a salvar. ¡Te vas a tragar tus palabras y…! Otras cosas más –lo último lo dijo con una voz muy seductora y una mirada felina.

Al oírlo decir eso, el puppet master abrió desorbitadamente sus ojos. ¿Qué había querido decir con 'otras cosas más'? Enseguida el rubio comenzó a manosearlo en todos los lugares posibles. El otro akatsuki intentaba quitárselo de encima sin éxito, poniéndose más colorado de lo que ya era. Aún así, no le disgustaba totalmente esas acciones pervertidas por parte de su acompañante. Ese "tal vez sí te quiera" significó mucho para el escultor, sabía que el ojimiel no diría algo como eso si no lo sintiera de verdad. Esa fue una noche llena de descubrimientos, pasión y diversión que nunca imaginaron que vivirían juntos. Una simple confusión, un error y una decisión alocada que cambió a la pareja de artistas de la organización más loca del mundo Ninja. Finalmente, ¿Sasori se tragará algo más que sus palabras?

FIN?

* * *

_Les gustó?_ _Leyeron el doujin? Vieron que no es igual?_

_Solo le copié la idea y parte de los diálogos, perdón si insisto es que tengo miedo de que me digan que es un plagio. Yo lo escribí con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación como para que digan eso de mí! *llora* De verdad no tengo malas intenciones^^_

_Espero que me dejen algún review con alguna crítica, o algo, o por lo menos que me digan qué les pareció^^ Se los agradecería mucho!_

_Nos leemos! Sayo~!  
_


End file.
